Rosina Fioravante
Rosina Fioravante is the daughter of Cannetella and Fioravante from Cannetella, an Italian fairy tale appearing in Giambattista Basile's Pentamerone. Info Name: Rosina Fioravante Age: 16 Parent's Story: Cannetella Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Marjani Nunda Secret Heart's Desire: To open up a winery. My "Magic" Touch: I can magically grow grapes, lemons, and citrons. I grow them outside my dorm. Storybook Romance Status: Zoltan Turul and I are dating. He treats me very well - much better than how Dad treated Mom. It was hard convincing Mom to like him - she doesn't trust any men besides her father. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I can get pretty careless with the magical skills that I inherited from my father. Favorite Subject: Chemythstry. I can make some pretty potent chemicals. Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. It's such a boring class. I may be a princess, but still... Best Friend Forever After: My boyfriend Zoltan. He's a fun guy to be around. Character Appearance Rosina is above average height, with olive skin, long, curly caramel brown hair, and brown eyes. She wears an orange shirt over a pink dress. She has red hoop earrings in her ears. Personality Rosella is a rough, somewhat bossy girl who doesn't like to be pushed around. She is pretty careless, especially with magic. She is fond of using magic to grow fruit - she uses them for recipes for the school bake sale. Biography Buon giorno! My name is Rosina Fioravante. My mother is named Cannetella, and my father's name was Fioravante. I never knew my father, since he died six months before I was born. My mother wanted to marry a man with golden hair and golden teeth. Dad decided to deceive Mom's parents by turning his hair and teeth gold, and he was able to marry Mom. Dad didn't treat Mom very well, and tried to keep her in a stable. She got in trouble when she saw his garden and ate some grapes. Mom tried to get back to her parents, but Dad tried to get in the way. Eventually, the servants cut him to pieces. (I admit, Mom's story is very violent, and not something you'd want to be reading to young children. Giambattista Basile was into stories like that.) As you can see, I've been raised by a single mother, though Mom's parents have helped me. It's kind of lonely not having a father, but I'm used to it. Mom can be a real pain in the neck sometimes, though - she's really overprotective, and I want to do my own thing. I like Ever After High since I have a lot more freedom there than at home. What I like doing there is growing lemons, citrons, and grapes. I especially like growing grapes, which I make into wine. I serve wine to the staff. I even drink wine myself since my kingdom doesn't have any stigma against young people consuming wine. Still, some of the staff really don't want me to drink. I am definitely a Rebel since I don't care for my mother's story. I've got a boyfriend named Zoltan. He's shorter than I am, but I think we're a good couple nonetheless. He treats me very nicely and spends a lot of time with me. I also don't mind that he's autistic. Zoltan is very kind and caring and I love him very much. Mom initially did not like him, though she's grown to accept him. That's all I can think of for now. Trivia If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Cree Summer. Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Cannetella Category:Italian